mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanta
Atlanta is the capital of and the most populous city in the U.S. state of Georgia, with an estimated 2016 population of 472,522. Atlanta is the cultural and economic center of the Atlanta metropolitan area, home to 5,710,795 people and the ninth-largest metropolitan area in the United States. Atlanta is the county seat of Fulton County, and a small portion of the city extends eastward into DeKalb County. Atlanta is one of the main settings in season 1 of The Charming Dead. Locations Highway One of the main highways leading to and from the city of Atlanta was Interstate 85. People attempting to flee the city jammed the outbound lanes of the highway, and with the highway blocked, people became more easily infected. Rick Grimes uses this stretch of highway (the inbound side) to enter the city by horse. Other survivors seem to use this highway a lot, as Glenn Rhee was seen driving a stolen car down this highway as a distraction to the walkers while Rick moved to save all the other survivors at the department store. The highway was also seen in "What Lies Ahead" in Season 2 where all of the survivors left Atlanta by driving down this highway. Main Street Upon navigating the lifeless streets, Rick encounters a crowd of zombies, forcing him to flee. Unfortunately, he is knocked off his horse, drops his gun bag, and seeks refuge in a tank as his horse is eaten alive by dozens of zombies. Prue, Piper Phoebe, and Paige are driving through when they see a crowd of walkers. They take the gun bag, using their powers only to run into another herd trying to back up. They escape into an alley due to Piper freezing the herd. (Secrets Gone Bye). The sisters run into Glenn in the same alleyway who was freaked out by them when he saw their use of magic. Department Store Rick is contacted by Glenn via radio, who gives him instructions on how to escape his position stuck inside the army tank. Rick makes it to the location Glenn tells him to go to and the he, Glenn and the sisters flee from the zombies. Rick and Glenn go up a ladder to the rooftops while the sisters orb. From there, they make their way to a department store where other survivors are holed up. T-Dog and Morales emerge from the store to clear nearby zombies so Rick, Glenn and the sisters can enter. Inside are the other survivors, Jacqui and Andrea, while Merle Dixon is on the store roof, keeping guard. Due to the shooting by Rick and Merle's carelessness of shooting walkers for fun, the walkers have begun surrounding the store, trapping the survivors. At first, they attempt escaping underground, but the passage is blocked. Rick has another idea and drags the corpse of Wayne Dunlap inside the store before cutting open the body and smearing him, Glenn, and Prue in the guts, allowing them to walk through the horde of zombies and steal two vehicles before returning to the store for the other survivors The group exit the city while Dixon is left behind, having been handcuffed to a pipe on the roof for turning against his fellow members, with the handcuff key lost. (Guts and Witches) Merle, having been left behind, began to become delirious, but snaps out of it and starts trying to grab a nearby hacksaw. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, Piper, and Merle's brother Daryl later return to the department store and head to the rooftop only to discover Merle has amputated his hand and escaped. (Tell It To The Witches) The group follow a trail of blood that leads them to discover that Merle had cauterized his stump and escaped through a smashed window, the group leave the department store. (Vatos) Center for Disease Control It is a main building within Atlanta that the survivors attempt to reach in story episode 5 of Season 1, "Wildfire", in an attempt to discover assistance and aid from the government. Inhabitants Residents * Mr. Morales - a survivor who lived with his family in Atlanta before the outbreak * Miranda Morales - a survivor who lived with her husband and family in Atlanta before the outbreak * Eliza Morales - a survivor who lived with her parents and brother in Atlanta before the outbreak * Louis Morales - a survivor who lived with his parents and sister in Atlanta before the outbreak * Amy - a survivor who lived in the city of Atlanta where she was attending college and lived in a dorm room * Jim - an auto mechanic and specialized in car and vehicle repair * Glenn Rhee - Originally from Michigan, he moved to Atlanta sometime within his adult years. * T-Dog - a survivor who lived in Atlanta before the outbreak * Jacqui - a survivor who lived in Atlanta where she worked for the city's zoning department * Numerous counts of unnamed people Deaths * A horse - grabbed and devoured while helping Rick get into Atlanta * Wayne Dunlap - killed by zombies and then killed by T-Dog * Ed Peletier - killed by zombies in the nearby camp * Amy - killed by zombies in the nearby camp * Jim - bitten by a zombie and by choice left to turn into one himself * Dr. Edwin Jenner - killed in the CDC explosion * Jacqui - killed in the CDC explosion References # Atlanta - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Towns and Cities Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Charming Dead